Let me in
by shukaka
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW AND CRITICIZE. A story of how oc (kate) is transported in to the world of her favourite anime ( Naruto) and meets the hands of the ominous Akatsuki members. She knows everything about them. Maybe evev more than they do. Itachi x OC. PLEASE REVIEW. Will release prologue if people like it


It was quiet.

Itachi sat cross legged against a tall brilliant oak tree, on all fours I crawled slowly over to him, trying my best to minimize all disturbance to the absence of sound. His eyes were open yet he bore an eerie blank expression, he could have easily been sleeping. There was an amazing lack of light and the tenebrous night-time hung a stale chill in the air. Gingerly I reached out with my finger and poked him so softly it might as well have been a stroke on the hand. His skin wasn't even cold, it lacked any detectable temperature. He didn't flinch or even look at me however his words sliced into the midnight air like a freshly sharpened kunai.

"I was sleeping"

At least he wasn't dead. "No you weren't" I deadpanned, who sleeps with their eyes open? "In fact you almost definitely weren't." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. I couldn't see much else in the feral light yet I heard Itachi release a faint chuckle and he ran his fingers over my hand and squeezed it for a second before pulling away so quickly that It may not even have happened. I surmised due to his subconscious movement that he felt comfortable in my presence and I went out on a massive limb.

I swung my right leg over his and nestled my hips comfortably into his stomach so that I was now sitting on top of him. Although he still did not look at me, after a few seconds I felt his hands trace my skin up from my hips until they rested firmly on my waistline. Either his hands were so large or my waist was so tiny that both his hands reached almost the entire circumference of my waist, his cold skin sent a shiver down my spine and butterflies fluttered around in the bottom of my stomach.

We sat like that for ten minutes or so however it could have been much longer, his hands were now warm against my skin and I rested my forehead on his and closed my eyes. I felt his body relax. Somewhere in the distance a bird sounded. "Would you have done it differently?"

"What do you mean?" He mumbled drowsily.

"That night in the hidden leaf village."

…

"You don't understand."

That sentence hung over my head like a raincloud and I instantly regretted asking him that.

"I do-" I began to explain, "You don't!" He growled viciously, his grip tightening on my waist."

"I do" I leaned forward and whispered softly into his ear.

"I know you loved them, and I can't even begin to imagine the burden that drags you down every single day. I know you love your brother and you'd give anything for him to not hate you!" Itachi shifted his gaze towards me now and I looked directly into his eyes. Somewhere in the crashing depths of his raven orbs I saw the mangekyou sharingan floating within, I imagined heat boiling as hot as a hundred forest acres aflame with the ameratasu.

Although he said nothing I went on to recount the tale of his war torn village, the uchiha family's threat to overthrow Konoha, the deep suspicion that resonated upon them from Konoha Village's elders, Itachi's noble and brave ANBU black op's mission to eradicate his entire family to protect the village and above all his lie to Sasuke. The little brother he could not kill. The life of bitter vengeance, the life of an outcast, a criminal and a murderer all to protect his little brother from knowing the truth. Some may think that his actions were despicable, but to me he was an unsung hero. A boy who loved his village more than anything in the world, apart from of course, his little brother.

Itachi gripped my skin so tightly now that im sure it would have drawn blood had he allowed it. I heard him grit his teeth. "You know everything about me" he breathed.

"I know you miss him"

Nothing.

I traced his skin and laced my fingers together at the back of his neck.

" I know all you want is his safety"

He breathed in shakily.

"I know theres something in there." I whispered softly into his ear. "I know you haven't murdered all of your emotions too!"

He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. He screamed. He screamed with all of his body. He screamed so loudly families of birds fled into the sky, leaves from the canopy of trees above floated serenely downwards catching the now-apparent moonlight as they went and rodents in the surrounding foliage scattered away quickly. The midnight echoed with the sound of his loss. He dug his face into my neck and although I'm sure he'd never admit it, he sobbed and cried as he let out all the hidden secrecy and emotion he'd pent up over the years. His tears rolled down my skin and rubbed his spine comfortingly. Finally he exhaled a breath he seemed to have been holding for a very long time, and with it, the tragedy and sorrow that he had collected over the course of his lifetime.

He was quiet for a very long time.

The night was still not over however now could make his face out fully in the moon bleached clearing. For the first time itachi's skin did not look so barren of life. For the first time he looked at me and smiled.

"Thankyou"


End file.
